Questions
by Lisa Boon
Summary: "De why is water wet?" four year old Sam asked his big brother one night as he was getting ready to brush his teeth.


**(AN. This is a little one shot that I thought about last night and just typed up today. I did go over spelling and grammar but I may have missed something. If I did please point it out and I'll correct it. **

**I don't own **_**Supernatural**_**. Reviews are welcomed with open arms.) **

"De why is water wet?" four year old Sam asked his big brother one night as he was getting ready to brush his teeth.

"Because Sammy, if it was dry you wouldn't be able to get your toothbrush wet to get your teeth clean. Not only that but when you take a bath and I put bubbles and they come up over your toes, if water was dry it couldn't do that." Eight year old Dean explained "Spit Sam, don't swallow it." Sam spit into the sink and allowed Dean to wipe his face off on the wash cloth.

"Now time for bed." Dean said picking up the younger boy and carrying him to the queen bed they were sharing.

"De, when is Daddy going to be back?" Sam asked as Dean tucked Sam in and went over to the other side and slipped in.

"Soon Sammy, maybe when we wake up Dad will be here. Now go to sleep." Dean wrapped his arms around his younger brother and soon both siblings where fast asleep.

"Dean Why do we move around so much?" eight year old Sam asked an twelve year old Dean one night as _Rudolph the red nosed reindeer _played in the background of the motel-room they were currently staying at.

"Because everywhere we go they get sick and tired of seeing your face." The twelve year old answered plopping down next to Sam where the younger of the two was busy wrapping something up in newspaper.

"What is that?" Dean asked his green eyes curious.

"A pony." Sam shot back sarcastically.

"Yeah right, what is it?" Dean asked again.

"A present for Dad from Uncle Bobby. He said it was really special. " Sam said not taking his eyes off his objective. "Dad's going to be here right?"

"He'll be here." Dean assured the younger boy.

"It's Christmas." Sam said.

"He knows he'll be here." Dean said getting a little annoyed.

"Ok." Sam said dropping the subject. Dean got up and grabbed his jacket.

"Dean, where are you going?" Sam asked.

"Out." Dean answered and slammed the door shut. He was a little bit leery about leaving Sam alone in the motel room but he needed to get food for them besides the salt line where around every door and window so Sam should be safe for a couple of minutes right? Hurrying anyway he jogged to the convenient store a block away and picked up a bag of Funyuns and some sandwiches with a small carton of milk Dean went up and paid and left hurriedly. When he got back Sam was on the couch watching TV.

"Though you went out." Sam said looking at him. Dean rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, to get you dinner." He tossed Sam one of the sandwiches "Don't forget your vegetables." He tossed Sam the bag of Funyuns as well.

"I know why we move around so much." Sam said looking at Dean.

"No you don't." Dean said quickly.

"Yeah I do. Are monsters real?"

"Sam, you don't know what you're talking about shut up." Dean snapped going over to his bed. He found that the pillow was moved and his gun was lying out in the open.

"Sam, I told you not to touch my stuff!" Dean snapped.

"Sorry but I wanted answers no one tells me anything." Sam explained.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you. But if you tell dad I told you this your ass is toast." Dean said as he sat down on his bed. Sam sat on the other one and Dean told him all about the things that go bump in the night. After he was done Sam laid down on his side holding in tears.

"Look Sammy, nothing bad is going to happen to you OK? I'll protect you I promise." Dean said.

"Just, just leave me alone Dean." Sam said. Dean left and Sam cried himself to sleep.

The next morning Sam woke up to Dean shaking him awake.

"Sam, Sam wake up Dad was here!" Dean said excitedly.

"Hmm, what?" Sam asked rubbing sleep from his eyes "Dad was here?"

"Yeah, he tried to wake you up but he couldn't, you sleep like a log." Dean joked as he pulled his younger sibling out of bed. "Look he got you some presents, you made a killing!" Dean said happily. Sam grinned and sat down on the couch as Dean pulled out two presents for Sam.

"Here open that one." Dean said and watching with a happy glint in his eye as Sam pulled the paper off.

"Sapphire Barbie?" Sam said puzzled. Dean laughed.

"Dad most likely thinks you're a girl…open up the next one." Dean said handing another one to Sam. Sam ripped the paper off to revile a cheerleading baton. He looked at Dean.

"Dad was never hear was he?" Sam sighed. Dean shook his head knowing he had been caught.

"I got them from the house down the street. I didn't know they were girl presents. Honest." Dean explained holding up his hands. Sam looked downcast and went to his bed and lifted up the mattress and grabbed the present he had been wrapping the night before.

"Here I want you to have it." He said handing the package to Dean.

"No, that's for dad." Dean said refusing it.

"Well Dad's not here." Sam argued "Take it." Dean sighed but took it from him. He opened it gently to find an amulet.

"Thanks Sammy, I love it." Dean said putting it on over his head.

"De'n?" a recently turned twenty-four year old Sam asked his brother as he was falling down.

"Yeah Sammy?" the twenty-eight year old said as he caught the younger, but taller, man as his brothers knees hit the mud.

"I'm sor'y. For leavin' you." Sam slured.

"Sammy, don't say that. Don't you dare say that." Dean said his panic voice making the words sound harsher than normal.

"No, when I left f'r scho'll." Sam's eyes started to flutter shut and Dean pressed his coat against the bleeding hole in Sam's back.

"Stay awake Sammy, Bobby will come and we'll fix you up. OK, just stay awake." Dean whispered into Sam's ear knowing that Sam was already dead.

"What am I supposed to do?" a twenty-five year old Sam asked a twenty-nine year old Dean as they stood in a house in New Harmony as Dean's deal was almost up. Dean looked at his brother. His big hearted ask questions first, kill next if we have to younger brother.

"Keep fighting. Take care of my wheels. Sam, remember what Dad taught you...okay?" He licked his lips trying to smile trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Remember what I taught you." Sam nodded, not even trying to keep the tears back. The clock struck midnight and Dean blanched and looked around the room.

"Hellhound." Dean whispered. Sam tensed.

"Where?"

"Right there." Dean pointed.

"Run!" Sam shouted and Dean high tailed it to a nearby room Sam and Ruby close behind. They slammed the door shut and Dean put down goofer dust, then goes to the windows and puts it down there as well knowing that it won't last forever but praying that it will.


End file.
